The Magic Speedster
by Burning Phoenix2018
Summary: Harry wakes up in a cell. In a different world with different people and powerful enemy's but even stronger allies. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**The Magic Speedster**

By:Burning Phoenix2018

A/N: This takes place after S:1, E: 7 when Alex discovers that Hank is a Green Martin. An AU story. I do not own anything to do with Supergirl or Harry Potter. There is absolutely no copyright infringement intended and I Do Not make any money off of this story it is simply for fun. Godlike!Harry. Elemental!Harry, Harry can copy powers of other Meta's and Aliens, Speedster!Harry.

It was December 17th when Harry first awoke. He remembered falling through the veil of death and then… nothing. Harry glanced around. He was in some sort of glass box. A wave of fear ran through him. Was he going to be tortured? Had Voldemort caught him? Thoughts raced through Harry's mind as he spun in a slow circle looking for any weaknesses in his new prison. He was about to feed his magic through glass when he heard a buzz and the click of a door opening. Harry spun toward the sound; slipping into a crouch as he did so. His gaze quickly took in an average height woman with shoulder length brown hair and a shirt the strained against her breasts. She looked surprised to see him awake but she hid it quickly.

"Who are you?" She asked standing with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"I could ask you the same thing," Harry replied. "I know my rights you can't keep me here," Where ever here is Harry added silently. His words however had caused a smile to slip onto the woman's face causing her beauty to jump.

"Oh but we can. See we don't know if you are a threat to our city or not yet so unless you cooperate you won't be going anywhere," she replied smoothly. Harry frowned.

"What organization is this then?" He asked.

"I can't tell you that," she replied. "Fine if you won't cooperate with my questions than we'll just leave you here," she spun and walked out of the room.

"You do know that I can escape at any moment," Harry called after her as the door slammed shut.

"Is it true that he can escape?" Alex asked John.

"No of course not. These cells are designed to hold criminals much more powerful than a mere human," he replied before leading the way up to the main control.

"Bring up the security footage for Cell 4," Alex told one of the technicians. 3 seconds later and there was a direct view of the man that they had found 20 miles south of National City. The man with pitch black hair and vivid green eyes was pacing in his cell. Alex felt a gust of wind and turned around to see her sister.

"Is he awake?" Kara asked.

"See for yourself," Alex replied motioning to the screen. Kara looked at the big screen and a wave of surprise crossed her features.

"Have you talked to him yet?" She asked.

"Yes but we didn't get anywhere with him," Alex admitted.

"Can I speak with him?" Kara asked.

"Go right ahead," Alex replied. Kara walked down the hall to their left and a moment later she appeared on the security camera.

Harry glanced up as the door to his cell opened. He was curious as to what they wanted this time but he didn't let it show. His curiosity grew as a woman with an S on her chest entered. She had a rather large bust and having the S on her breast only accented it. She stood and watched him for a while before she rested her hand against a control pad on the wall. There was a click and a second later Harry's cell door swung open.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked her.

"I want you to trust me. We don't mean any harm, we just want to make sure you aren't a threat to our home," she replied. Harry eyed her warily before moving slowly out the door.

"As long as you aren't my enemy I won't harm you or anyone else," Harry said. "So where am I anyway?" Harry looked at her intently. She seemed to be listening to something. Then he noticed it; she had an ear piece in. Harry frowned and sat down on the small ledge leading from the cell to the rest of the room. He waited patiently for the girl to finish whatever conversation she was having. After about 5 minutes of silence the girl nodded to someone and stepped forward. Harry flinched and flipped backwards landing in a crouch. Instinctively Harry formed balls of fire in his hands. The girl froze seeing his quick reaction and his ability to control fire. They had thought that he was a normal human.

"Don't worry," she said quickly. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to help you up so I could take you to my boss," she held up her hands to show that she had no weapons. Harry relaxed and the flames dissipated. Harry stood and followed her out of the room. They entered a hallway that had a slight breeze blowing through it. It wasn't long before they entered a large, round room with people hustling in and out. Harry's eyes narrowed as everyone seemed to tense when he walked past them as the girl led him up to two people that seemed to be in charge.

"Welcome," the man said. " to the DEO; not many people get to see this," Harry didn't recognize him but he recognized the woman beside him. It was the first lady who had entered his cell.

"The DEO? What the hell is that?" Harry asked turning his gaze to the man. The 2 women looked at him with surprise.

"How do you not know what the DEO is?" The woman with the S on her chest asked.

"I've just never heard of it," Harry admitted.

"The DEO is the Department of Extraterrestrial Operations. I am director Henshah. We deal with aliens and judging from you control of fire you are either an alien or a meta,"Director Henshaw said staring at Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow at the mention of aliens.

"Aliens?" Harry asked skeptically. S woman as Harry was starting to call her, nodded her head.

"Yes aliens," the brunette said as if he was stupid. Harry sent a glare her way before turning to the man.

"Are you serious?" Harry asked. "Actual aliens?" They all nodded.

"I'd have to see it to believe it," Harry said with his eyebrows raised.

"Your looking right at one," S woman said.

"Your an alien. Right and I'm king Arthur," Harry said sarcastically.

"It's true," S woman said and started flying, "See." Harry looked skeptical.

"Okay but he could be levitating you," Harry said pointing at the man.

"How did you know that?" Director Henshaw asked quickly.

"Easy, it's basically imprinted into her mind," Harry said this time pointing at the brunette. Director Henshaw looked at the girl and something passed between them. What though Harry didn't know. He was tempted to take another peek into her mind but figured that they were now shielding it. He instead tried to use Legilimency directly on Director Henshaw but he was met with a brick wall.

"Leave us," Director Henshaw said to the two girls.

"But sir," the brunette argued.

"Now," he said sternly and they both walked and flew away.

"Come with me, um..." Director Henshaw said.

"It's Harry, Harry Potter," Harry replied.

"Okay then Harry, please come with me," Director Henshaw said as he started walking down one of the halls. Harry followed him wondering where this was going. He had a couple guesses but none of them seemed like they would happen. They stopped at an iron door. Director Henshaw scanned his key card and the door opened. He walked in and Harry followed quickly as the door slammed shut behind him. Lights flickered on, revealing a large room.

"Welcome," Director Henshaw said, "to the training room. Recently created should be able to handle any of your abilities and it will measure your vitals," Harry frowned. He had never imagined this.

"If you perform well." he continued. " Well we'll see how good your skills are." Harry nodded and stood in the center of the room. Director Henshaw left the room and Harry saw him appear behind a window.

"We start in 3... 2... 1...," Director Henshaw said over the intercom and hit a button. The lights flickered off and the test began.

A/N: Thank you for reading please leave a review telling me how I can improve. Helpful criticism is welcome any flames will be ignored. I will try to upload regularly. Now for the people from my other story. I am working on it I will be finishing it. Just hold your horses it is not abandoned.

Signing Off, For Now

Burning Phoenix2018


	2. Chapter 2

**The Magic Speedster**

By: Burning Phoenix2018

**A/U:** I Do Not own Harry Potter or Supergirl, I make no money off of this story it is simply for fun and there is no copyright infringement intended. Godlike!Harry. Elemental!Harry, Harry can copy powers of other Meta's and Aliens, Speedster!Harry.

Italic=_Thoughts_

Recap: "We start in 3... 2... 1...," Director Henshaw said over the intercom and hit a button. The lights flickered off and the test began.

**Chapter 2**

Harry felt his entire body tense. He let instinct take over, his eyes closed and he let his mind wrap around everything around him. He sensed a fireball shooting toward him and his body reacted. Just as it was about to hit him, he jumped; flipping over it. As he landed his eyes opened and the fireball dissipated into his hands. Harry smiled, this just might be fun. Harry waited a couple seconds before another fireball shot at him. This time he decided to face it head on and he raised his hands. His own flames flickered to life. They quickly turned white. When the fireball hit them it was enveloped and then all the fire dissipated. Harry turned back to the window to see Director Henshaw smiling. He spun around as he felt something whip by his ear. There was a battalion of roman soldiers behind him. Harry pulled the Sword of Gryffindor from his pocket, enlarged it and got to work. His blade cut through their shields. Almost immediately the legion was in shambles and Harry was picking them off one by one. Soon the Roman's were retreating. A horn blew and Harry spun as heard clanking. Another battalion was marching at him from behind. Harry turned back to face the battalion that he just faced only to find it's rows replenished with fresh troops. _Common this is getting ridiculous, _Harry thought before swearing under his breath. He quickly shrunk the Sword of Gryffindor and put it back in his pocket and started preparing to use magic. He crouched and let balls of fire light in his hands. The flames lit up the training room in a weird way. As the Roman troops approached Harry let them get right up close to him. Just as they were starting to swing their swords it sent up two walls of flame incinerating the first 3 rows on each side. The others backed off and Harry heard the twang of bows going off as the original battalion charged him. He quickly turned to face the direction of arrows and whispered.

"Protego," A shield formed and Harry turned to face the battalion charging him. They were almost on top of him before he grabbed the Sword of Gryffindor. The sword became a part of his body, flames twirling from it incinerating anything in its path. On Harry's other arm there was a shield made out of fire. The legionaries swords melted when the touched it. Harry grinned maniacally as he sliced through the battalion. He could feel that he hadn't done this in a long time but at least he hadn't gotten stabbed yet.

* * *

Hank was surprised, he couldn't believe that they had been unable to identify the meta gene in him. He must be an alien Hank thought as he watched Harry control fire. This was the technique of someone who dedicated their life to this. Hank raised his eyebrow as he saw the sword appear. He had never seen anything like it. It was a rather large sword and the way that Harry handled it showed that he was much stronger than he looked. Hank watched as the battalion was destroyed. He frowned when the arrows that the second battalion had fired bounced of something invisible. The way that Harry was able to deal with both battalions and not be touched was amazing. In mere seconds he destroyed the first battalion and had turned on the second. Hank watched closely to see if whatever he had down to block the arrows would show when he removed it but nothing happened. Hank realized what was about to happen as the sword disappeared and he watched closely to see how it would happen. Even then he nearly missed it. There was a sudden flicker of light, and then every single roman legionaries body was burnt to a crisp. The bodies toppled one by one onto the ground. The sword re-appeared in Harry's hand as he turned, looking for more legionaries. Hank ended the simulation and went down to talk to Harry.

* * *

Harry put the Sword of Gryffindor back into his pocket as the room went dark again. He waited for a couple seconds until the lights flickered back on and the door opened. Director Henshaw walked in his face blank.

"Follow me," he said before exiting the room without waiting to see if Harry would follow. Harry thought about it for a second before jogging after him. Harry caught up quickly and walked slightly behind Director Henshaw. They arrived back in the central room as S woman flew out of the room. The breeze ruffled Harry's hair causing it to be even more unruly than it already was. Director Henshaw led Harry down another hallway and into a boardroom. He sat down and motioned for Harry to sit as well. Harry sat across from him as Director Henshaw pulled out some forms. He pushed them over to Harry.

"What are these?" Harry asked, while looking over the forms.

"I want you to join my team," Director Henshaw said. Harry frowned and thought about it for a minute. There were certain benefits. Harry thought. He would have access to that training room as well as other stuff. They might even be able to help me find a way to get back home.

"I'll do it," Harry said.

"Great," Director Henshaw replied. "If you could just sign those forms we can get you all set up," Director Henshaw glanced down for a second and Harry quickly conjured a pen.

"Here's a pen," Director Henshaw said looking up to see Harry holding a pen,"Never mind," Director Henshaw slid the pen back into his pocket. Harry quickly signed his name on the lines before handing the forms back to Director Henshaw. Director Henshaw gathered the forms into a neat pile before setting them in a folder.

"Great now that that is done we can introduce you to the rest of the DEO," Director Henshaw said. "If you'll just follow me," Harry nodded and followed the director out of the room. Director Henshaw led Harry back to the central room. The director stood for a second scanning the cells before he said something. In a second S woman flew in and landed beside the director.

"Welcome back Supergirl," Director Henshaw said.

"Why did you call me back here?" Supergirl asked.

"I wanted to introduce you to the newest member of the team," Director Henshaw said.

"Who?" Supergirl asked.

"Harry," replied the director, he turned to Harry. Supergirl looked surprised.

"Welcome to the team Harry," she said after a minute. She glanced at the director and something went between them. What it was Harry wasn't sure but he figured it had something to do with him. Supergirl then flew off, leaving Harry alone with the Director and a couple hundred armed soldiers. They waited for another couple minutes before the brunette girl showed up. Director Henshaw turned to her and said,

"Alex I'd like to introduce you to the newest member of our team. Harry Potter," Alex looked at him with shock.

"What do you mean the newest member of our team?" She asked. "Him. We just let him out of a cage and now we want to allow him full access to the DEO. I mean we don't even know if he's alien or not. He could be a super villain for all we know," Harry knew that once she got to know him she wouldn't think about him like that but for know it was better to just introduce himself properly.

He stepped around the Director.

"Hey I just woke up in a strange world. I told you that as long as you aren't my enemy I won't hurt you okay," he said. A tense silence filled the air for a couple seconds before Alex nodded. Then the Director spoke.

"Well know that you have cleared that up, Alex you can go back to whatever you were doing and Harry you can see if you can catch up to Supergirl," they both nodded and as Alex went down a hallway to the right, the Director led Harry to the exit.

"I just realized," the Director said turning to Harry,"That we haven't been properly introduced. My name is Director Hank Henshaw, and as you found out I am a martin. However if anyone finds out beside Alex and Supergirl I would be taken and turned into an experiment so I am asking you to keep it a secret," Hank stared at Harry seriously.

"Of course Director. I wouldn't even dream about telling anyone," Harry assured Hank.

"Thank You," Hank replied. "Now go catch up to Supergirl. If you can," and with that Hank left Harry at the entrance to the DEO. _Was that a challenge_. Harry thought, smiling. _This is going to be easy._

**A/N: **Thank you for reading, please leave a review. Flames will be ignored unless it is a really good point. I hope you enjoyed it and will continue reading.

Signing Off, For Now

Burning Phoenix2018


	3. Chapter 3

**The Magic Speedster**

By:Burning Phoenix2018

**A/N: **I Do Not own Harry Potter or Supergirl. This story is simply for fun and I do not make any money off of it. Please leave a review; helpful criticism is welcome. Hope you enjoy.

_Italic=Thoughts_

Recap: "Thank You," Hank replied. "Now go catch up to Supergirl. If you can," and with that Hank left Harry at the entrance to the DEO. _Was that a challenge_. Harry thought, smiling. _This is going to be easy._

**Chapter: 3**

Harry grinned to himself as he grabbed his broom from his pocket. He hopped onto it as he enlarged it. Harry swooped up into the air until he was above the buildings. He smiled to himself, this was the perfect view. Harry turned his head back and forth listening for the telltale sign of a sonic boom that would reveal the position of Supergirl. After a couple minutes of listening he heard it. The echo of a sonic boom and from the sound it was only a couple blocks away. Harry angled his broom to the West and shot off. Harry swooped around the buildings looking for Supergirl.

After a couple minutes he decided to take a different approach. He shot straight a building before standing up on his broom and jumping off. He twisted in midair and shrunk his broom and summoned it, placing it back in his pocket. As he fell he made sure to look like he was scared. He could see cameras flashing below him and it looked like there was a news van as well.

* * *

**Back at the DEO**

Hank stood watching the news. Someone was falling, and they were falling fast.

"Supergirl do you got this?" He asked Supergirl through the comms.

"of course I do. This will be easy," She replied. Hank watched the news and saw the man coming closer and closer to hitting the ground.

"Supergirl, you better get there quick," Hank said.

"I got it, I got it. Hold your horses," she replied and a second later Hank could see her on the screen. Supergirl shot toward the person which Hank could now see was a man. Supergirl shot toward the man who was about to hit the ground.

"Come on Supergirl," Hank said to himself as Supergirl neared the man. Just as he was about to go splat on the side walk Supergirl caught him.

"Good Job Supergirl," Hank said through the comms. He could see her landing and setting the man on the ground.

"Um, Hank it's Harry," Supergirl said. Hank laughed.

"Well I did tell him to find you. I however didn't expect him to jump off of a building to do so," Hank said. "Supergirl I want you to take him on patrol. Show him the ropes and don't get him killed," Hank could see Supergirl nodding on the camera before she grabbed Harry's arms and shot up.

* * *

Harry grinned as he and Supergirl shot into the air.

"Well that was fun!" He said to her.

"You consider almost dying to be fun?" Supergirl asked.

"I would've been fine," Harry said sounding completely confident in himself.

"Right," Supergirl said rolling her eyes. She stopped on top of a building and let go of Harry.

"What are we doing up here?" Harry asked. He looked around; it sure was a nice view.

"Prove it," Supergirl said a slightly mischievous look in her eyes.

"Prove what?" Harry asked.

"Prove that you would've been fine if I hadn't caught you," Supergirl said. Harry grinned which seemed to unnerve her.

"All right," he said before turning and jumping off the building. He heard Supergirl gasp as he fell but Harry ignored her. He spun in midair and pinned his arms to his side. As he was about to hit the ground he pulled out his broom and enlarged it. He carefully landed on it and shot up to the top of the build surprising a stunned Supergirl.

"Were did that come from?" She asked. Harry grinned mysteriously.

"That's for me to now and you to find out. If you have the skill," he said. Supergirl frowned at him.

"Fine. Since you can fly just try and keep up," she said before flying off. Harry grinned before shooting after her. Harry was glad that he had enchanted his broom to go faster than a bullet or else he would have never been able to keep up and even then he had to use apparition to keep up. _Well at least this is good practice. _Harry thought. Harry's eyes narrowed as Supergirl suddenly stopped causing Harry to almost run into her.

"Why have we stopped?" Harry asked. Supergirl pointed at the street below.

"I want you to handle it," she said. "Do you have a mask?"

"I don't need one," Harry replied before casting a quick glamour on his face and tipping off of his broom. His broom remained floating beside Supergirl has he shot toward the ground. The scene below him was chaotic as the robber pressed a gun against a man's temple. Harry narrowed as he saw the flashing lights of a police cruiser nearing the scene. Harry spun suddenly and let his magic surround himself. Harry was surprised by the sheer amount of magic that he had access to. He flicked his wrist and a small tornado formed below him slowing his descent before he vanished it and dropped the remaining feet to the ground. The thief spun as he heard the thuds of Harry's feet hitting pavement but Harry was a step ahead of him. He apparated behind the robber just as he spun around. Harry's hand came up and flipped the gun out of the robbers hand. The robber spun around again and launched a punch at Harry. Harry sensed it and in a split second the thief was on the ground his hands pinned together with a sticking charm. By the time Harry had taken down the robber Supergirl had gotten over her shock and landed on the ground Harry's broom trailing behind her.

"Hey stop this. What's keeping my hands together. You can't do this," the robber complained struggling.

"Actually," Harry replied, "We can and we just did," he looked at Supergirl.

"We can do that right?" He asked quietly.

"Yes," Supergirl replied.

"Well then let's go," Harry said before hopping on his broom and shooting into the air. He felt the air shift as Supergirl followed him back to the DEO. Harry quickly let Supergirl pull ahead of him so that he could apparate again. _He didn't want to give to much away after all. They already seemed to know more than they should._ Harry frowned at this thought. _Why had he been sent here and how was this world so different from his own. _He resolved to find time tomorrow to apparate to Britain and check to see if wizards existed or if he was in an entire different Universe.

Harry pulled himself from his thoughts as he realized that they were at the DEO. Supergirl was looking at him weirdly.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Just wondering how you kept up with me. That thing doesn't seem to fast," she said pointing at his broom.

"I made some... adjustments to it," Harry replied before holding the door open for her. "After you," motioning with his hand for her to go in. She nodded her thanks and stepped inside, followed closely by Harry. Before they got to far inside Alex met up with them. Harry was still slightly weary about her and he knew that she felt the same way.

"Hank wants us to meet down in the prison cells," Alex announced after a couple moments of silence.

"K you take Harry down," Supergirl said. "I'll only be a second," Alex nodded before moving away from Supergirl. Harry followed her as she led him down the familiar hall. Alex held open the door for Harry once they reached the boardroom. He entered to see Hank standing talking to one of his soldiers.

"Activate Alpha 1," Hank said before turning to Harry and Alex.

"Where's Supergirl?" He asked. Harry turned to Alex.

"She went to do something. She should be here soon," Alex told him. Hank nodded before turning to Harry.

"How did the first day go?" He asked.

"It was boring," Harry replied, "We caught one bad guy," Hank nodded.

"That's good," he said as Supergirl entered the room.

"What's good?" She asked.

"Harry was just telling me that you caught a bad guy," Hank told her. She nodded.

"Yah he was good," Supergirl replied.

"Are we going to get started with whatever you wanted us in here for or are we just going to talk about how well Harry did on his first day?" Alex interrupted.

"Right yes. Let's get started," Hank said sitting down. Supergirl and Alex sat down together but Harry remanded standing. Hank looked at him for a second but said nothing.

"We just detected something approaching our planet," Hank started with, "We assume it is a asteroid but we don't know. It could be anything, so I have activated Alpha 1. It is for situations like these so everyone will follow the guide," he handed each of them a set of papers.

"So that is it?" Harry asked.

"No. In case it is an alien life form I need you, Supergirl, and Supergirl I want you to contact Superman, because I need you all on call. Got it?" He said looking at Supergirl.

"Yes I got it," Supergirl said. _She must not like this Superman person._ Harry thought. Then Hank turned to him.

"This is for you," he said holding out his hand. In it was a small ear piece. Harry took it and placed it in his ear.

"I also have a phone for you," Hank continued holding out an iPhone. Harry took it as well and slid it in his pocket. "The ear piece is blue tooth and is connected to your phone so if you get called you don't have to answer the phone," Harry nodded his understanding.

"Great now that we can contact you if necessary I want you girls to take Harry home and get him settled. He will be staying with you until we get a house set up for him," Hank said looking at the girls sternly leaving no room for negotiations. They nodded.

"Well go then," he said as they didn't move. The girls quickly stood up, nodded to Hank and then left the boardroom. Harry nodded to Hank and then followed them.

**A/N:** Thank you for reading. Please leave a review. The story won't be following the story line of Supergirl so if it isn't the same as the episodes don't worry however some events that happened in the show will still happen.

Signing Off, For Now

Burning Phoenix2018


End file.
